


Serenity

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, Happy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Batman shares a quiet moment in Gotham with Superman.





	

Gotham shines down below him, a fresh coat of snow carpeting the veins and arteries of the sprawling city. It's beautiful. On nights like these, it always is.

Surprisingly peaceful, tonight is quiet, as though all those he fights against are taking in this unusually clean Gotham as well.

He'd told Dick to go home, told Alfred not to wait up.

He needs this calm, this serenity above his city at it's best.

"Kal, it's not an emergency, just if you'd like to join me."

He extends the invitation with little thought. He loves this city, loves the calm at this time of year, and he enjoys sharing it.

Dick already knows, already understands. They've spent enough nights blending in with gargoyles for Bruce to be sure of that.

"I can see why you love it here, Bruce."

A rare smile lifts his lips, hidden in the shadows of his city, "I figured you might, Kal."  



End file.
